Rage
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Dean and Naomi are a little frustrated with the way things are going in their careers and who else better to rely than one another? First Daomi fic! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

B

 **Hey peeps So, as you know, I'm making some huge changes to my account as I'm trying to get back into my feel of writing and I've been doing a series of things trying to get my feel back, RP'ing, listening to music trying to get inspiration and ya'll know me as the bitch I am, I'm a sucker for a Naomi fic and for some reason, I've found the pairing of her and Dean really intriguing and with the recent events going on with both of their storylines and the state they're in, this fic is my slutty, sick imagination running rapid. So anyways, on with it. Please read and review!**

 **Ambrose: "Hey Naomi?"**

 **Naomi: "What is it?"**

 **Ambrose: "I was thinking, I had an idea, sugar, you interested?"**

 **Naomi: "Chile, I know you of all people aren't trying to get me into something. I don't trust your ass. You're crazy."**

 **Ambrose: "Come on Nao, look at this face. Doesn't it scream trustworthy?"**

 **Naomi: More like "punch me, hard"**

 **Let's just move on while Trinity beats his ass.**

 **May 31, 2015: After Elimination Chamber**

Naomi shuffled around the temporarily destitute locker room, packing her clothes into her pink Louis Vuitton duffle bag. She didn't have a word to say to anyone after tonight. Once again, she had been screwed out of a more than rightful opportunity. Then to add onto it, within an hour following her match, in which it was clear as day obvious as fuck that Paige botched their move and almost broke her neck, people were pushing for her release, saying she was a "disgrace to wrestling", she wasn't "champion material." Every day since creative decided to turn her into a heel, her life has been hell. People were chanting the N word to her at shows, she was being told to die of a slow, painful death and on top of that, things were becoming worse at home with Jimmy. It was like every move she made, he had some sort of negative ass comment. They were constantly fighting, she suspected him and was pretty sure he was cheating and it felt as if the very man she stood in front of and said she was spending the rest of her life with, was quickly becoming her worst enemy. She needed time to cool off. Maybe a couple days away from the cameras, the matches, the backstabbing coworkers and the obsessive asshole husband would do her some justice. She was about one more comment away from a mental breakdown. She could only handle so much. She leaned up against a top locker, her arms in the air and her head hanging low as tears began to stream down her face. She sniffled loudly, looking up at the ceiling. She was caving and she was tired.

But Naomi wasn't the only one holding onto her sanity by a thread. If there was anyone fed up with the antics of their company and their popularity contests, it was Dean Ambrose. He had his moment of glory, winning the very thing that he had worked so hard to achieve and when he thought he had won it fair and square, it was snatched from his hands by a shitty technicality; the fact that he won by disqualification. His heart literally shattered. He wasn't becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the self-proclaimed "Age of Ambrose" was not beginning and he was yet again, screwed out of an opportunity. To boot, his seemingly somewhat perfect relationship with the female journalist Renee Young was a sham. It had been brought to his attention by some close friends that the woman whom he could proudly admit he loved was using him for relevancy and the boost of her career. In actuality, she had been involved with quite a number of his male and female co-workers without his knowledge. She was the exact reminder as to why he never trusted women in the first place and why he was such an avid drinker. She was no good and neither were the same people he called his friends. His own friend, his brother Seth Rollins, stabbed him in the back for a little security and the spotlight for a short time. Roman on the other hand, was a ride or die comrade. He had him like no one else did. He helped him escape tonight and he was damn sure going to keep that title because in his eyes and everyone else's, he was the rightful champ and he'd been damn if that backstabbing snake would take it. The building had pretty much cleared out and he was all alone with the belt, or so at least he thought.

As he sat on a cart, caressing the gold plate, he heard footsteps and a sniffle. He turned around to see a curvaceous silhouette with bunchy hair nearing him, staring down at her cell phone. Was that Naomi? Wonder what she was doing here. She spotted him as well and she stopped dead in her tracks. She figured she was all alone here but obviously she wrong.

"Ambrose? What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you would have been out, getting shit-faced with my cousin and your girlfriend by now." She set the duffle on a cart, next to him, folding her arms.

"Nah, I'm not in much of a celebrating mood, seeing as how had the most short-lived victory in the history of this company. I'm trying to avoid people at all costs tonight. What about you, Funkadactyl? What's got you so down?" She just scoffed at the nickname, a painful reminder of the most bittersweet days of her career. "Funkadactyl; never thought I'd miss that label as much as do right now. Ya' know, I thought getting my push and making a name for me was the best thing that could ever happen to me and my career but it's become my biggest mistake. Everybody hates my fucking guts, including my own husband. He's so jealous hearted that he can't stomach the fact that I might actually be recognized for my talents without the acknowledgement that I'm sucking his dick every night." She fiddled with her nails as she smirked, letting out yet another scoff.

"Every night, huh?; What a lucky man." Naomi scoffed once again, but as she proceeded to walk away, she felt Ambrose's muscular hand grab her arm. "I'm just fucking with ya', Nao. But seriously, the guy is a douche. You got more talent in your right pinky than any of those girls and half the guys have in their entire bodies. Let's face it, people like you and I, they don't like us. We represent everything real in this world and those close minded dickheads up at corporate couldn't stomach the thought of a once homeless, violent, alcoholic degenerate like me and an intelligent, athletic and drop dead gorgeous black women, whom if I can say, is like a goddess, being the faces of their precious 'perfect people only' company. I mean, look at what happened with you on that Total Shits show. You and Jimmy Doucheo were the only bit of personality and entertainment keeping that show alive and because everyone knew it, Nicole and Brianna had you snatched from it, so that you don't steal the only shine they have."

Naomi's eyes widened in shock at what she was hearing from Ambrose. "Well damn, Dean. I didn't think you felt that way or that you even gave a fuck about what was going on in that trash show anyways. Besides, I thought you and Renee were best friends with the Bellas, Bryan and Cena. She's been mighty close with them lately." Dean let out a laugh and set the title on his side. "No, you're right about one thing. She's friends with the skanks alright. That bitch used me for her fifteen seconds of fame, but hey, it is what it is. Nobody gave a fuck about Renee Young until she was Dean Ambrose's girl." Naomi looked at him, rolling her eyes as she became infuriated once more.

"You know something, why the hell should we bother making these assholes happy? They would never do the same for us. I wish for once, we could show them just how much we don't need them. You ever just get so angry, that you want to say fuck the world and do your own thing?" Naomi stared up at the ceiling and Dean's gaze focused in on her round ass as she did so. "I sure do. Ya' know something else? Why not show all the people who screwed us over that we can play just as dirty." A sadistic yet seductive smirk formed across the lunatic's face as he sized Naomi up and down. He had always had a thing for her. She was something those other girls weren't; real, classy and didn't take shit from anybody. Naomi stood with her back up against the cart, biting her lower lip as she stared at the bare torso of Ambrose. "Lord have mercy." She mumbled under her breath. Boy, this man was something other fine. That messy hair, ripped muscles and those icy blue eyes had her all types of hot bothered. Ambrose turned his attention to the curly haired, chocolate skinned goddess before him and rubbed a hand on her cheek. "You and I could get out of here and get a little revenge of our own, if ya' catch my drift." He smirked, licking his lips. Naomi let out a snicker and threw her head back. "For fucks sake, go home to your girlfriend, Dean. I'm sure she's worried sick. C'mon, what type of bitch do you mistake me for?" Dean scoffed with a look of frustration on his face as he pinned her to the wall. "Why don't you take that pretty little ass back to your husband, so he can yell at you and put you in your place once again, showing you how weak you are." She was furious. No one in their fucking life ever put Trinity McCray in her place. "Let go of me, you bastard." She spat with pure venom and a hint of seductiveness to her voice.

"Tell the truth, do you want me to?" "Hell no." Dean and her's lips collided with the force of two trains. The two began ravaging each other, their moans filling the air as Dean began tearing at the fabric on her attire. At the same time, her nimble hands reached for the buckle of his belt, trying to get them unfastened. She's never wanted someone so bad in her life. She's never felt the sexual tension she had in this moment with anyone, including her husband. Dean's rough hands grasped and groped every inch of her flawless frame. As his teeth sunk into the skin of her neck, she also felt a hand slide into her pants, massaging the now soaking private area. "Oh shit." She let out a gasp and moaned into his ear. Within seconds, her legs were wrapped around his waist. He got his pants unfastened, and pulled his erect length from his pants.

"Hurry up, I need it." He followed her command, shoving himself inside of her and not slowing his thrusts for a second. She clawed into the bare skin of his back, letting out a scream as she took every inch of him inside of her. She could feel the angry and aggression with every thrust. "God, you feel amazing." They exchanged screams and kisses for about seven minutes until they both reached a powerful climax.

"Damn, Ambrose didn't think you had that in you." She laughed as she pulled herself together. "Maybe it just took the right person." He shot her a wink as he pulled his shirt over his head. As they proceeded to part ways, Naomi looked at him and called him one last time. "Hey, Dean?" He turned around and began to walk towards her. "Yeah?" She grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him for a lingering kiss. "Thanks." Dean pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes. "The pleasure is all mine, sugar. You'll be back, I know you will."

 **And that's a wrap for that one! Sorry if the ending seemed rush, because it was! Hahaha but it was left like that because it's supposed to be a cliffhanger because I most likely am going to add to it. Anyways, babes you know the deal!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **ChelleGambino**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know it's been super long since I've updated but have no fear, I have returned. The best part is, I won't waste your time with senseless blabber and just get on with the chapter! Enjoy. We all know what I do and don't own by now.**

 **Chapter 2: It's Best Served Cold**

The crisp night air hit Trinity's sweat and other unnamed substance ridden face as soon as she exited the building. She couldn't even bring herself to utter a word right now. Her stomach, brain and all of her emotions were in knots and a mess at the moment. What the hell was she thinking? Not only did she just cheat on her husband but with one of his closest friends at that. Never in her entire life would she have ever imagined doing something so foul. Sure, he m ay have been the biggest asshole known to mankind, sure he may have made her feel like crap on a daily basis and even had his own infidelities but she made a promise to herself that never in a million years would she stoop to his level. Cradling her duffle bag and gear close to her chest as if she were clinging onto it for dear life, she finally made her way to her vehicle and unlocked the door quicker than she could say "Oh lord ;Which she done thirty times in the span of ten minutes a little while ago. Trinity unlocked the door and threw her belongings in the backseat. She hopped in the driver's seat, started up the engine and sped out of the desolate parking lot. The show had long ended and her fellow coworkers were out partying or at the hotel asleep. She was praying on every star hanging above her head that Jimmy was participating in the latter. The last thing she wanted to deal with was his big ass mouth. But it wasn't him that she was focused on that moment; it was Ambrose clouding her thoughts. Something about him was mesmerizing and breathtaking.

The way he grabbed her, the way he just grabbed her, took charge and made her feel alive. The entire situation was such a rush, one that she desperately needed despite how wrong it was. One thing was for certain; she was incredibly sore and wanting him all over again. She met an overpass; on the other side of it was the hotel she was booked at for the night. Five minutes later, she found herself arriving in the parking lot of the Hilton. Although she had begun to calm down somewhat, she was still a nervous wreck and just wanted to hop in the shower and get some rest. Wasting no time, she killed the engine, got out of the black rental Dodge Challenger, slung her purse and duffle over her shoulder and trekked towards the hotel entrance with a quick gait. She made a beeline across the lobby over to the elevator and chose the button for the second floor where she residing tonight. Trinity slipped her hand into her back pocket to retrieve her key card but soon realized it wasn't there. She done quick patdown of her entire frame before reaching the door with the numbers 263 engraved at the top. It was highly unlikely that he was in there but she figured it was worth a shot to try and just open it. The knob didn't budge a bit. She shifted her head downward before knocking but she spotted a small slip of paper beneath her sneakers. She bent down and began reading it. "Since you want to behave like a grimy bitch and come home late, feel free to sleep on the floor like one. Bark, bark." Her heart and stomach literally sank right there in the middle of the hallway. She crumbled up the letter when her fists clenched tightly. Never had she felt so disrespected by someone before in her entire life but being married to Jimmy, made this horrid treatment an everyday reality. She fought back tears and slammed her hand against the door frame when she heard a soft yet masculine voice call out to her from earshot.

"Trinity, you okay?" Just the person she needed to see; her best friend and coworker Nick Nemeth, better known as Dolph Ziggler. This guy had been through it all with her. He always knew how to make her laugh, smile and most importantly, he protected her like no one else ever had. He was also no stranger to how Fatu treated his best friend and he damn sure wasn't oblivious. For her sake and her sake only was the only reason he hadn't had his ass kicked. Trinity swiftly shifted her head in his direction and called out to him. He already knew what he had done seeing as how it wasn't the first time he had pulled such a childish stunt. "Locked you out again, huh?" Trinity just chewed viciously into her lower lip, only nodding her head in fear that if she spoke, tears would stream fully down her face. Nick just shook his head as he began coming closer. He swooped her bags onto his shoulder and grasped her hand as he led her into his room. No words were exchanged between the two, just soft glances at least until they were inside and the door was locked.

"So let me make sure I got this right. You come home after what is arguably one of the worst nights of your life just a tad bit late. He overreacts and verbally abuses you like he always does because he's a fucking bully and you're locked out of your own room like an animal?" Trinity just sat on the edge of the bed, cradling the arm of her jacket within her fist as she fought back tears. Nick just looked down at her and she resembled that of a puppy in the rain. It broke his heart in half and in return, he wanted to break Fatu's nose. He sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her upper back and shoulders. He fought back tears of his own and released a sigh before speaking.

"Trinity, you are one of the kindest, most beautiful, sweetest girls I've ever met. He doesn't appreciate you, hell he doesn't even love or respect you and I refuse to sit by and watch him do this to you! I see the scars all over your arms; I've seen the black eye and it's not right. Trinity, this relationship isn't right.

By this point, Nicholas was in hysterics, pacing about the room with fire in his eyes. He then kneeled down and took her hands into his own in hopes that what he was saying would reach her. "Listen to me. You deserve better than this. I can help you get out of this if you just let me help you." The tears were streaming down her face and his was bloodshot red. He cared so much about her and she was forever thankful to have someone like him in her life but she couldn't allow him to get caught up in her antics especially since she had foolishly yet unintentionally involved another person into them. She stroked his cheek with her trembling fingers and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Nicky. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." She spoke as her voice cracked. She decided it best to just to go change, get a hot shower and rest. Tomorrow, who knew what stood before her but nothing could be done by losing sleep over it. Her dreams could take her to a far better place than the one she was in right now. **s!**


End file.
